


The First Time

by Pixelatrix



Series: Universal Truth One-Shots: Darby & Wallace [2]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-16
Updated: 2013-09-16
Packaged: 2017-12-26 19:23:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/969388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixelatrix/pseuds/Pixelatrix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Wallace and Darby had sex.</p><p>One-shot attached to my Universal Truth story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Time

**Author's Note:**

> Bioware owns all.
> 
> Beta: CelticGrace

Darby glanced over at the large man leaning against the bar with a smile.  She walked up behind him as quietly as possible.  She hadn’t known that he was in Toronto.  Since he hadn’t seen her yet, she snuck a piece of ice out of the glass from a passing waiter and dropped it down the back of his t-shirt.  He lunged backwards and she couldn’t get out of the way fast enough.

“You little…” He fished the piece of ice out before reaching down to help her off of the floor. “How’ve you been kid?”

“Do I look like a kid?” Darby glanced down at the skin tight black jeans and the low-cut metallic grey t-shirt that she was wearing.  She looked back up to find Wallace’s eyes focused on her cleavage. “Careful, I’m not sure there’s enough room in your pants for you to get… _interested_.”

He _slowly_ shifted his gaze up to meet her eyes.  “ _Careful_ , Blondie, I’m not like those young punks that you seem drawn to lately.”

“Punks?” She moved up to sit on a barstool next to him. “That’s rich coming from you. Besides I can drink you under the table any fucking day of the week.”

“Prove it, _Blondie.”_ Wallace waved the bartender over to order a round of shots along with a couple pints of beer. “Is it just for bragging rights?”

“I win; you have to go skinny-dipping in the lake across from my apartment.” She picked up the first shot and her green eyes sparkled with amusement. “And if I lose?”

Wallace leaned over until his lips brushed against her ear. “If you lose, I want a kiss.”

“A kiss?” Her head fell back as she laughed. “You don’t have to risk drunken embarrassment for that.”

“Oh? What do I have to risk?” Wallace picked up his first shot and slammed it back.

Darby drank hers and then spun the little glass around in her hand. “Your career? My career?”

“It wouldn’t be the first time for either of us.” He reminded her before sliding a second shot glass towards her.

Three hours later, she was dragging a slightly drunk and very naked Wallace into her apartment.  Or trying to, it was hard to do that when she was laughing so hard that her sides hurt.   He collapsed backwards on her couch. It was like a giant tree falling and she worried about the integrity of her couch when it creaked under the weight.

“So no fucking kiss?” He watched her toss his clothes on the arm chair on the other side of the living room.

She turned back around and froze at the sight of him…naked…on her couch.  It’d been funny at the lake, now though…her mind finally seemed to be catching up to the impressive figure. She’d always wondered what he looked like naked.  She’s seen his upper body once in the boot camp gym.

_Fucking hell._

_Look away. Look away._

_Fuck._

“What’s the matter, Blondie?” He shifted on the couch a bit.  His legs spread slightly which only provided her with a better view of _every-fucking-thing­._

_Oh fuck._

“I need a drink.” She forced herself to stop looking at the _very impressive_ cock and started moving to the kitchen.  

Wallace reached over to grab her by the arm and yank her over the back of the couch. She landed with a thud on top of him. “You _don’t_ need any more fucking alcohol.”

She shifted in his arms and her thigh came into contact with his very hard cock. _Well fuck._ _Don’t act like a stupid twat._ She took a deep breath. “And what do I need, eh?”

“You were just looking at it, Blondie.” He bumped his hips up against hers.

Darby laughed so hard that he had to grab her arms to keep her from rolling to the floor. “Fuck, please tell me that you don’t use that line on women? Cause it’s fucking bad.”

Wallace dropped his head back on the couch. “I should’ve stayed in the lake.”

“Too cold.” She trailed her fingers up the line of hairs along his abdomen. “I have a confession to make.”

“Oh?” Wallace paused as he tried to pull her shirt up.

“The bartender’s a good friend of mine. The last six shots that I drank were water.” She laughed at the look on his face.

“You little…” He reached back to swat her hard on the ass. “You cheating little shit.”

“What? I wanted to see you naked.” She pulled on one of his chest hairs, and then leaned down to lick the spot. “Besides, you’ll still get your prize.”

Wallace tangled his fingers into her long, blonde hair.  He guided her up from his chest to his mouth.  “Will I?”

Darby ran her tongue along the scar on his chin before she let him bring her up into a first, _real_ kiss.  It was tentative at first and then the fingers in her hair tightened.  He took over the kiss and her mouth relatively quickly.  He lifted one of his legs to rest it over hers.  She lifted up a bit and the hand in her hair tugged her back down.

“Not fucking done kissing you yet.” His voice had dropped down until it was practically a growl. 

“Good to know,” she laughed. He yanked back on her hair but she continued to grin at him. “Let me up so I can get undressed, damn it. I want to see if you feel as warm against my skin as I think you will.”

He dragged her down into another bruising kiss and then let her get back to her feet.  She backed away from the couch.  With her back to him, she _slowly_ removed first her jeans and then the bikini briefs that she was wearing.   She glanced back over her shoulder to find him moving towards her.

Her fingers paused on the hem of her shirt.  Wallace bent down in front of her.  He lifted the hem of her shirt up. With one hand firmly on her back, he licked and sucked along the sensitive skin of her sides.  She dragged her fingers through his short brown hair.  Her nails ran along the back of his head.  It took all of her willpower to not melt into the floor when he bit down on the flesh that he’d been licking.

“Fuck,” she groaned as he moved to another spot above her bellybutton. “Damn it.”

“Not fucking laughing now, are you?” He pushed her legs further apart. His thumb pressed into her pussy with ease.  He chuckled when she started to move on his hand. “Want more, Darby?”

“Fucker.” She groaned when he pulled his thumb out and took his time sucking her juices off of it.  His eyes stayed on hers the whole time. _Sexy fucking bastard._ “Yes, I fucking do want more.”

He stood back up and lifted her off the ground.  Moving backwards towards the couch, he sat down with her straddling him. His hands gripped her ass firmly as he guided her over his cock.  He moved her back and forth while the head just barely slid into her. He reached one hand underneath to drag it over her clit.

_Holy fucking hell._

Her hands rested on the top of the couch.  Her fingers gripped the cushion as he lowered her on his cock. She didn’t know how big he was, but he was definitely the largest guy that she’d ever been with.  It was a moment before she adjusted to the girth.  Her body felt stretched.  His hold on her was a firm but gentle pressure that didn’t stop until she could feel his thighs underneath her.

 _“Fuck.”_ She dropped her head on his shoulder.

He waited until she started to shift on top of him.  It was impossible for her to resist moving.   He felt so damn good inside of her.  She rolled her hips a little.  She hissed when he grasped her nipple between his teeth.  His tongue grazed across it.   His fingers gripped her tightly as she started to undulate on his lap.

Vocal was generally a word that could be used to describe Darby in bed.  She didn’t know if it was the man or the size of the man, but she couldn’t seem to engage her brain.  Wallace increased the pressure and lifted his hips up to meet her movements.  His mouth switched from one nipple to the other. 

She held on to the couch to keep from just collapsing into him.  It felt like he filled every damn inch of her body.  Wallace pulled her all the way up off of him and stood up.  He carried her across the room with her pussy an agonizing inch away from his cock.  Pressing her against the wall, he lifted her legs to wrap around him as he slammed back into her.   He held her up with one arm.  His other hand tangled into her hair again.

His thrusts picked up in their intensity.  His mouth covered hers again.  Their tongues dueled for a moment and then she surrendered to his exploration.  She could bring him to his knees later.  She wanted the orgasm that seemed so tantalizingly close. 

From the way he kissed, her lips were going to be as bruised as the rest of her.  He snapped his hips hard and his cock went even deeper into her pussy.  The climax wasn’t a surprise, the strength of it was.  She clenched tightly around him.  He growled against her lips at the sensation and she felt him pulsing inside of her. 

“Am I dead?” Darby groaned. 

Wallace kept a firm arm around her as he walked back over to the couch.  He sat down with her in his lap, her arms and legs still wrapped around him.  “Not fucking yet.”

“Oh good.” Her head rested on his shoulder again. “Still pissed about the drinking contest?”

He twitched inside of her and laughed when she whimpered. “Ask me when I’m finished with you.”

 


End file.
